To Be With You
by VickyWinchester
Summary: [TRADUCTION] [OS] [AU] Songfic de la chanson To Be With You de Mr Big, Dean/Bela. Enjoy :D


**Coucou! :D**

 **Je sais, ça va faire un bout de temps que j'ai rien publié (bon, okay, on va pas se mentir, j'ai publié qu'une fic .-.) MAIS! Maintenant que c'est l'été, JE SUIS LIBRE COMME SPIRIT L'ÉTALON DES PLAINES! (Ouais, mon film préféré est un film d'animation qui parle de chevaux. Mouais.) *toussote* Donc, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire! ^^**

 **Bweeef, voici une petite traduction de la fic To Be With You de LittleNephilim7, que j'aime beaucoup :3 Bien sûr, mon OTP est et restera toujours le Destiel, mais j'aime bien le Dean/Bela ^^ Je vous recommande grandement d'aller lire la version originale, c'est toujours meilleur! :D**

 **BON! J'arrête de vous énerver et je vous laisse lire! Ciao bye bye! :P**

 **N-A: Salut! J'ai été vraiment touchée d'apprendre que quelqu'un aimait assez mes fics pour les traduire dans une autre langue. C'est juste incroyable et je suis très heureuse de pouvoir partager mes histoires avec d'autres personnes de cette manière! Merci beaucoup pour la traduction et merci à tous de me lire, j'espère que vous** **aimerez! ^.^**

* * *

J'étais dans une chambre avec Bela. L'un de ses 'clients' avait trouvé des informations pour briser un pacte fait avec un démon et nous les avait envoyées.

C'était aujourd'hui que son temps s'écoulait.

 _ **Hold on, little girl**_

 _ **Show me what he's done to you**_

 _ **Stand up, little girl**_

Je levai les yeux vers Bela. Elle était totalement terrifiée, tremblante et victime, à l'occasion, d'hallucinations. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures, sauf si notre plan de cinglé fonctionnait et que tous les pactes étaient brisés. Je me devais de la protéger contre les choses qui s'en venaient, c'était mon job.

Un job dont je n'étais pas très ravi.

Mais que pouvais-je faire?

La regardant maintenant, je ne pouvais que me demander la raison pour laquelle elle avait vendu son âme. Pourquoi elle voulait tant voir ses parents mourir.

 _ **A broken heart can't be that bad**_

 _ **When it's through, it's through**_

 _ **Fate will twist the both of you**_

Elle avait une autre hallucination. Murmurant des paroles telles que «s'il-vous-plaît, ne faites pas ça» et «je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas faire de mal».

Je ne pourrais pas dire s'il elle voyait quelque chose ou pourquoi elle suppliait pour le pardon. Je crois qu'il est un peu trop tard pour ça.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle remit les pieds sur terre, croisant mon regard. Dans ses yeux passèrent la peur, l'ahurissement jusqu'au regard indifférent qu'elle avait habituellement.

«C'est impoli de fixer les gens, tu sais,» réussit-elle à prononcer de sa voix chevrotante. Bordel. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose en la voyant dans cet état. Elle était peut-être une vraie enflure, mais quelque chose avait dû se produire pour la rendre comme ça…

 _ **So come on, baby, come on over**_

 _ **Let me be the one to show you**_

 _ **I'm the one who wants to be with you**_

Je soupirai. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle contre le mur, m'assurant de rester à l'intérieur du cercle de sel.

«Vraiment? S'il-te-plaît, dit-moi quoi d'autre n'est pas poli,» répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue.

Elle sembla surprise, j'imaginai que c'était car ma réponse était beaucoup moins haineuse qu'elle l'aurait été en temps normal. Mais à ce moment-là, je n'en voyais pas le but. Elle est apeurée, et même si nous ne nous entendons pas très bien et que nos opinions sont majoritairement conflictuels quand il est question du bien et du mal, elle ne méritait pas mon hostilité dans un moment si critique.

Je pu voir qu'elle était sur le point de prendre la parole quand une autre hallucination l'envahie. Elle se mise à pleurer et ses murmures recommencèrent de plus belle. Merde.

Je l'attirai près de moi et je senti à quel point elle tremblait. «Shh… Tout va bien, ce n'est pas réel. Tu ne risques rien, Bells,» susurrai-je à son oreille encore et encore.

Je su que l'hallucination avait pris fin quand sa litanie cessa. Les tremblements s'estompèrent quelque peu sans pour autant s'arrêter. «Dean?» chuchota-t-elle doucement, «Pourquoi me fais-tu un câlin? Et depuis quand tu m'appelles Bells?»

 _ **Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too**_

 _ **Waited on a line of greens and blues**_

 _ **Just to be the next to be with you**_

Je clignai les yeux à plusieurs reprises. Je n'avais même pas réalisé l'avoir appelé 'Bells'. «Désolé,» lui dis-je d'un ton doux en la libérant de mon emprise. «Je voulais seulement… Je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien… Te calmer ou un truc du genre.»

Elle renifla. «Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as appelée 'Bells'…»

Je reportai mon regard sur le sien. «Désolé, comment voudrais-tu que je t'appelle?»

 ** _Build up your confidence_**

 _ **So you can be on top for once**_

 _ **Wake up. Who cares about little boys**_

 _ **That talk too much?**_

 _ **I've seen it all go down**_

 _ **The game of love was all rained out**_

 _ **Let me be the one to hold you**_

Elle me rendit mon regard. «Bells est très bien. Il sonne très bien, en fait. C'est juste que… Tu me déteste, n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu me donner un si joli surnom?»

À ce moment-là, elle n'était plus la garce britannique sarcastique qu'elle était normalement. Elle était une femme brisée envahie par la peur qui avait seulement besoin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui serait gentil avec elle.

Je soupirai à nouveau. «Je ne te déteste pas vraiment. C'est juste plus facile pour moi d'agir comme je le fais. Car je peux voir que ton cœur est un gâchis brisé comme le mien, et qu'agir comme si je te détestais était plus simple que de m'en faire pour toi. Je m'en fait déjà assez pour assez de personnes.» Je pouvais sentir quelques larmes mouiller mes joues. «Mais je ne te hais pas. Dans un certain sens, on est pareils.»

 _ **I'm the one who wants to be with you**_

 _ **Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too**_

 _ **Waited on a line of greens and blues**_

 _ **Just to be the next to be with you**_

«C'est faux. Tu es un homme bien, Dean. Alors que je-» Elle ne finit pas sa phrase qu'une autre hallucination se manifesta… «Non, s'il-te-plaît… Je ne voulais pas être méchante… S'il-te-plaît, papa… Je t'en supplie…»

Chaque mot faisait mal. Je réalisai pourquoi elle fuyait, ce qu'elle cachait.

 ** _Why be alone when we can be together, baby?_**

 ** _You can make my life worth while_**

Je la pris dans mes bras et commençai à la balancer lentement tout en continuant de la rassurer, de lui répéter que tout irait bien, que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas réel.

Mais tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge. Tout n'irait pas bien. Parce que c'était réel… Peut-être pas à cet instant, mais c'était un souvenir on ne peut plus vrai de son passé.

Bordel. Elle est endommagée. Elle est détruite. Et je veux prendre soin d'elle.

Elle a vécu l'enfer, et elle vivra bientôt le vrai. La seule manière qu'elle avait de se sauver d'un enfer était de se condamner à un autre.

 ** _I_** _ **can**_ ** _make you start to smile_**

 ** _When it's through, it's through_**

 ** _And fate will twist the both of you_**

 ** _Let me be the one to show you_**

Elle s'agrippait désespérément à moi.

Merde.

L'hallucination partie, elle continua de trembler de manière incontrôlable.

«Bells, quel âge avais-tu?» Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui demander, je devais savoir.

«Dean, s'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas ça…» arriva-t-elle difficilement à dire. «N'agis pas comme si tu t'en faisais alors que c'est faux… Je n'en vaut pas la peine…»

 ** _I'm the one who wants to be with you_**

 ** _Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too_**

 ** _Waited on a line of greens and blues_**

 ** _Just to be the next to be with you_**

 ** _I'm the one who wants to be with you_**

 ** _Let me be the one to show you_**

Je la serrai fort et embrassai le dessus de sa tête. «Je ne joue pas la comédie, je m'en fais réellement. Tu es importante.»

Elle retenu un sanglot. «Dix. J'avais dix ans la première fois. J'ai tenté de me sauver à quelques reprises, mais j'y étais ramenée à chaque fois. Personne ne me croyais…»

«Merde, Bell. L'espèce de salaud. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir dit ces horreurs il y a quelques semaines…» Nos regards ne se quittaient pas, nos yeux emplis de larmes et le visage inondé de ces mêmes gouttes salées. Mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. «Je suis si désolé

 _ **I'm the one who wants to be with you**_

 _ **Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too**_

 _ **Waited on a line of greens and blues**_

 _ **Just to be the next to be with you**_

Elle me sourit tendrement avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon torse. Je la senti se tendre quand une autre hallucination lui apparue.

Je me fis la promesse de l'épauler dans cette épreuve. Je voulais la garder près de moi et la protéger pour longtemps. Pour toujours.

 _ **I'm the one who wants to be with you**_

 _ **Let me be the one to show you**_

* * *

 **Voili voilou! J'espère que cette première traduction vous aura plu!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est bon pour le cœur :3**

 **Ze vous aimeuh, gros bisooou! XXXXX (trop d'affection quoi .-.)**


End file.
